


The Curse

by Misanagi



Series: Briny Deep [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Heero rediscover their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

Many of his men had been hurt in the fight with Quatre's ship and the subsequent attack of the sea creature but Heero still gave the order to set on the repairs of the ship immediately. He wanted to set sail as soon as possible. The progress was slow due to the collateral damage his ship had sustained from the battle and the attack of the sea creature, so he had half expected it when Quatre, holding on to a rope, jumped into the pirate ship.

His men had already surrounded him, weapons draw, when Heero approached them.

"It's dangerous to board a pirate ship uninvited," Heero said.

"I know." Quatre had his hands at his sides, far away from the sword dangling from his hip. "I'm here to help."

"It isn't your duty," Heero said coldly.

"It is." Quatre's voice was firm. "You should know that."

"That was a long time ago. You are a full Healer now."

"If you had stayed you would know that that makes no difference."

Heero and Quatre glared at each other. Heero was aware that his whole crew was looking at him and he could feel Wufei's and Trowa's presence behind him.

"Do as you wish," Heero said finally and turned his back on Quatre. "No one is to hurt him," he told his men and walked to the other side of the ship. His men were hurt and it would be selfish for him to deny them the help Quatre could provide, even if he rather not be in this position.

He walked into his study and looked at Quatre through the window. His men had apparently already realized that Quatre could heal them and were lining up for him to treat their.

"So he knew you before," Trowa said, walking in, Wufei right behind him.

"It's not shameful to have a past," Wufei added.

"I grew up in his house. His family took me in when I was young," Heero finally said.

"You weren't very friendly." Trowa sat down in front of Heero and Heero noticed that the gash in his arm was still bleeding.

"You should let him fix that," Heero said.

"You aren't lining up for him to threat your wounds." Wufei was leaning on the wall and giving Heero a curious look.

Heero hadn't gotten any serious wounds during the fight but he had a few bruises and scratches that were more annoying than painful.

"He shouldn't be doing it. He isn't a young boy anymore." Heero fixed Wufei with a stare.

"He doesn't seem to mind." Trowa was looking out the window.

"He's not afraid of you." Wufei was smirking now. "I like him."

Heero decided not to acknowledge that. He didn't want to think about Quatre now. Remembering his childhood and the friend he had lost was just too painful. Heero had left because he didn't want to see what the Order would turn Quatre into, he didn't want to see the change in his friend, just keep the memories. He hadn't expected to ever see Quatre again… and he had never imagined that if he did, Quatre would be so like his old self.

The door of the study opened and Quatre walked in without being invited. "So this is where you are hiding."

"I don't hide," Heero said, standing up.

"No, not well." Quatre smiled. "I could always find you. Well except this last time, right?" He gave Heero a hurt look but it disappeared from his face almost instantly.

"Introduce us, captain." Whenever Wufei called him captain Heero could hear the amusement in his voice. He might be the captain but Trowa, Wufei and him were friends. They didn't need titles among themselves.

"Healer Quatre Winner from Sank," Heero introduced formally. "These are Trowa Barton, my first mate and Chang Wufei."

"A sorcerer," Quatre said with a smile, walking up to Wufei. "You are very powerful."

Wufei bowed his head accepting the compliment. Quatre moved towards Trowa then, "I wounded you earlier. Please let me help you."

Trowa just looked at Quatre for a moment and then stood up and surprisingly extended his arm to Quatre. Trowa wasn't quick to trust anyone and Heero hadn't expected him even to give Quatre a polite nod, but he had his eyes fixed on Quatre and looked too relaxed to be standing so close to a stranger.

Quatre placed his hands over Trowa's arm, not touching but letting his fingers hover slightly above it. Trowa's eyes widened slightly. Heero remembered the feeling of warmth that came with the healing, like a tender caress. They said that every Healer had their signature, their own way to connect with the person in need of help and that it felt different for everyone. Heero had only been healed by Quatre before and he remembered it as being the closest thing to magic in his existence.

"Thank you," Trowa said, flexing his arm.

Quatre gave him a smile. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He then moved towards Heero and Heero took a step back.

"I know you are hurt," Quatre said. He always knew. There was no keeping things from Quatre and even after all this time a look from his childhood friend could make Heero feel guilty for trying to deceive him.

He should have stopped Quatre but he didn't. He stood there as Quatre ran his hands over him and he felt the warm caress of Quatre's powers healing all his wounds, making the pain disappear and restoring his energy.

"We're all stranded here for a little while, until we can make repairs on our ships," Quatre said as soon as he had healed Heero. He didn't wait for thanks or any sign of recognition. He never did. "I would be honored if you and your friends have diner with me tonight."

"I don't do well with nobles," Heero said immediately.

"I'm inviting you all to a quiet dinner in my private quarters. There are only two noblemen on ship, other than myself, and they won't be joining us. You used to do well with me Heero. For old times sake." He gave both Wufei and Trowa a polite nod and then walked out of the study and headed back for his own ship.

"I agree with Wufei," Trowa said after a while. "I like him."

* * *

The three of them had jumped into Quatre's ship a little after sunset. Wufei and Trowa had expressed their interest in going and Heero had accepted, using that as an excuse. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to talk to Quatre too. It had been five years since they had last seen each other and meeting Quatre again was bring up all sort of memories that Heero thought of as part of some other life.

Three armed soldiers met them as soon as they stepped on the deck. They gave them distrustful looks but told them to follow anyway. They were taken to a small study and were told to wait.

Only moments later the captain walked in. Heero remembered hearing Quatre call the man Rashid. He was tall and imposing, obviously a warrior who had sailed many ships and fought many battles. "You are a little early," Rashid announced. "Master Quatre isn't ready to see you yet."

Noblemen always made their guest of lesser status wait for them, it was a sign of power but Heero had never known Quatre or his family for that mater, to use such tactics. The Winners were always punctual, always cordial and respectful to any guests.

"What is keeping him?" asked Heero. "We can leave."

"No." Rashid's voice was firm. "Master Quatre was very insistent on having you accompany him to diner tonight."

"If he was that interested he would be here," Trowa said, looking down at his nails.

"He's resting," Rashid said in a clipped tone. "There were many men injured in today's battle."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "I thought Healers weren't supposed to help the crew."

"They are forbidden to," Heero added.

"It is against the rules of the Order for Healers to help those not of noble birth," Rashid admitted. "But Master Quatre doesn't care much for that rule."

"He has gotten in trouble for it," Heero said, understanding what Rashid had left unspoken. He had seen it before, when they were little, what the Order would do to Healers who disobeyed their rules. It had been for healing Heero that Quatre had gotten in trouble for the first time, but it hadn't been the last.

A look passed on Rashid's face. "He has been working with my crew for some time. We all respect him greatly but he won't let us help him."

Heero frowned. There hadn't been that many injured in the battle, at least not gravely injured. Most of the men, both pirates and Sank sailors had gotten away with mostly flesh wounds. Quatre was a strong Healer. He had been trained well. This shouldn't be enough to tire him. "What's wrong with him?" Heero knew his voice had come angry and protective. Quatre had been his friend for years, his brother. Heero might have left but he didn't want to see Quatre hurt in anyway.

Rashid looked at Heero for a long moment. "I don't know you," he finally said. "Master Quatre says you are an old friend and I trust him but I won't divulge any information. What you are asking is for Master Quatre to tell."

Heero would have pressed the issue but at that moment the door of the study opened and one of Rashid's men walked in. "Master Quatre is ready for them," he said.

Rashid frowned. "They can wait. Master Quatre doesn't need to rush."

The other man shrugged. "He was insistent, Captain, and you know how he gets."

A fond smile appeared on Rashid's lips. "Yes, I know." He stood up and headed for the door. "If you will follow me."

* * *

Quatre's quarters weren't really big. There was a bunk, a window and hardly space for a small table. He was waiting for them standing by the table but he looked pale and tired. Heero frowned. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, skipping the greetings.

This wasn't right; Quatre shouldn't be looking like this. When they were fourteen Heero had seen Quatre heal every single person in a sick home. There were dozens of them, gravely ill, many of them in he brink of dead and Quatre hadn't been affected at all. He should be more powerful now after becoming a full Healer.

"Just tired," Quatre said and gestured to the small table. "Please sit."

Wufei and Trowa did but Heero remained standing, giving Quatre a look. Quatre sighed. "Please, Heero."

Heero held the look a moment more and sat down. This conversation wasn't over.

"I'm glad that you decided to accompany me tonight," Quatre said. "I'm sorry I made you wait. I wasn't expecting you so early. Please, enjoy."

In the table there was meat, bread, fruits and vegetables. A wine bottle was on the middle and Trowa took it and opened it without needing to be prompted any further.

"Where are you from originally?" Quatre asked, looking at Wufei and Trowa.

"Oz," replied Trowa simply.

"I'm from the lands of the East," Wufei said. "Have you been there?"

Quatre shook his head. "I haven't had the opportunity but I want to go someday."

"Will they let you?" Heero asked.

"Maybe." Quatre took a sip of wine. "Probably not but I could be sent on a ship there one day."

"I had thought you would be the king's personal Healer by now." Heero said bitterly.

"The Order doesn't have me in as much high regard." Quatre gave him a small amused smile.

"Ships are considered lowly assignments. You are too good for this, White Book or not." Heero looked at Quatre carefully.

"I'm not," Quatre said firmly. "I care for them, Heero, I can do more good here than working in the court."

Heero glared. "You look like death."

"It's not your business, Heero." Quatre had put his goblet on the table, apparently no longer interested in his meal.

"If this people are hurting you," Heero said, sparing a glare to where the captain had been standing for the duration of the meal.

"We would never harm Master Quatre!" Rashid interrupted.

"Rashid, please." Quatre gave the captain a look and the man took a deep breath and bowed his head. "Heero, I will ask you not to insult my friends."

"You don't look well," Wufei said in a controlled voice. "You can't hide that."

"We can leave you alone to talk," Trowa suggested.

"Please no," Quatre said quickly. He took a deep breath. "It's been a while, Heero. I wanted to catch up with you not turn this meeting into an argument but I see you won't be swayed." Quatre took a sip from his goblet. "I ask you that what I'm about to share doesn't leave this room. I don't want people to know the nature of the curse, especially the crew."

"Curse?" Heero asked through gritted teeth.

"It's what people call it but it's more like an incentive…" Rashid snorted at Quatre's words.

"You are cursed?" asked Wufei, closing his eyes. Heero knew he was looking for traces of magic in Quatre, which would be difficult since Quatre, being a Healer, had his own sort of abilities. "Yes, there's something there, he said. A bind over your natural powers."

Quatre smiled. "You are very gifted."

"In Sank everyone knows that Master Quatre was punished by the Order with a curse but no one knows what the curse really is," Rashid explained.

Heero felt a wave of rage flowing through his veins. It was a familiar feeling. He had felt it the first time when he was eight and had seen the bruises on Quatre's back the day after Quatre had healed him. By Quatre's urging Heero had forced himself to do nothing as Quatre was punished again and again for his defiance but that day when Quatre had healed all the ill commoners in the sick home Mr. Winner had to lock him in the barn to prevent him from doing anything foolish. The Order had heard of Quatre's actions and had forcibly taken him away to the temple for disciplining.

Heero had screamed and raged for two days until Quatre himself had opened the barn door the morning of the third day. It was only Quatre passing out in his arms what stopped Heero from going to the Temple and killing all the Healers with his bare hands. The image of Quatre's bleeding back still gave him nightmares. Quatre never spoke about what they did to him on the Temple and Heero never asked. But this time was different. "What did they do to you, Quatre?"

"They never quite liked my decision to heal everyone." Quatre gave Heero a sad smile. "They tried many times to make me change my mind. During seclusion they… they were very persistent. Afterwards when I was made a full Healer they thought that I had listened to them but they found out soon it wasn't like that. They deemed me incorrigible."

"Master Quatre has helped a lot of people," Rashid said and it was easy to hear the pride in his voice. "The curse was put on him to dissuade him from helping those he didn't have to."

"It's quite simple actually," Quatre said with a shrug. "They didn't actually bound my powers," he gave Wufei a look, "they can't really do that. They just made it so there is a physical reflection of them in me when I use them."

Wufei frowned and gave Quatre a careful look.

"What does that mean?" Heero asked.

"I means he feels it," Wufei said. "Magic isn't supposed to be felt, not at its fullest or it would take its toll on the body. Imagine if I felt every time I conjured fire? Physically, we get a sense of it and it drains the body's energy, but that's all it's supposed to do."

"You were trained to withstand that," Heero said, looking at Quatre. That was the importance of training, the hold the Order had over its Healers. It taught them to control mind and body and make it strong enough to channel their powers.

"Yes but what the Order did wasn't that."

"He doesn't simply spend energy when he heals now," Wufei said. "He feels it. He feels every wound, every illness." He looked at Quatre. "Am I right?"

Trowa hissed and gave Quatre a look as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"It's really ingenious," Quatre said. "They gave me a reason not to want to heal again. They made sure I was punished every time I did."

"What about the noblemen?" Trowa asked.

"It doesn't make a difference." Quatre shook his head. "People are the same, healing is the same no mater who I heal. The Order knew their punishment would affect me the same way if I healed a beggar or the king himself but they still refuse to admit that people shouldn't be denied healing just because of their birth."

"So they punish you even if you do their bidding and just heal those they think worthy," Wufei said.

"Yes, but they figured eventually I would stop and only heal when I was forced to."

Heero couldn't speak. He was too angry to utter a single word. He hated them, hated the Order and what they had done to Quatre. The whole system was rotten and Quatre being too stubborn to stop fighting it ended up being hurt over and over again.

That was the reason Heero had left Sank five years ago, the same day Quatre had started his seclusion. He was powerless. Quatre had to go into the Temple, to be left in the hands of the Order for two years and there was nothing Heero or even the powerful Lord Winner could do about it. And Heero didn't want to see what two years of training and punishments would do to his friend.

"You haven't changed," Heero said finally.

"I'm taller," Quatre said, grinning.

"You are still stubborn." Heero couldn't help grinning back.

"I guess I am." Quatre said with a guilty look. The he smiled at Heero, a smile Heero remembered very well. "You still care."

Heero didn't answer. He didn't need to. This was Quatre he was talking to, his childhood playmate, his first friend, his best friend, his brother… he would understand.


End file.
